


Forbidden Fruit

by fictionalthirst



Series: Exiled from Eden [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Casual Sex, Forbidden Love, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Painplay, Mundane Eos, no royalty, nothing scandalous, though it's not love (yet)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalthirst/pseuds/fictionalthirst
Summary: "Of every tree of the garden thou mayest freely eat: But of the tree of the knowledge of good and evil, thou shalt not eat of it: for in the day that thou eatest thereof thou shalt surely die."- Noctis Caelum
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Series: Exiled from Eden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154279
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Forbidden Fruit

The arcade is bustling for a Monday afternoon, but it’s not so loud that Prompto can’t hear the chime of his text message alert. He’s standing right beside Noctis as he plays Gold Saucer Chocobo Racer, so Prompto’s skin trembles with the apprehension that it will be a message from his mother - the guilt of his latest test cutting off the possibility of anyone else texting him. She’s been in Altissia since September of last year, Dad following her shortly after, but they’ve been known to check up on him when they’ve gotten less than stellar reports on his grades.

 **BigBadio:** Hey, Blondie, have you seen Noct?  
**BigBadio:** He was supposed to meet me for dinner at 5, and he’s not answering his phone.

“Uh, dude,” Prompto says to Noct, who is locked in on the game and not looking up. “Gladio says you were s’posed to meet him at 5.”

“So? It’s like 3,” Noct answers, swearing as he leans to swerve out of the way of another racer.

“No, it really isn’t,” Prompto chuckles, nervously. “It’s 5:30.”

“Ah, fuck,” Noct jumps off the elaborate equiptment of the game machine, the ‘controller’ looking a bit like a motorbike with a golden chocobo painted on the side. “He’s gonna give me so much shit for this. Sorry, Prom, I gotta run.”

“No prob,” Prompto says, heart sinking a bit. He wouldn’t have minded tagging along to grab some food, but he knows that Noct tends to like his time with Gladio to be _without_ Prompto. At least lately, for some reason. For a few months there, it was getting to be kind of a group thing, but then all of a sudden, any time Gladio’s involved… Prompto’s not invited.

Prompto has the sinking feeling that for some reason, Noct’s been keeping them from spending any time together.

Prompto knows he isn’t the coolest person on the planet, nor is he particularly athletic, so he suspects maybe Noct doesn’t want to appear _too_ uncool to Gladio, by association. There’s definitely been a few times where Prompto has tried a little too hard to make Gladio laugh. It would make sense that he wouldn’t want Gladio to spend too much time around such a nerd like Prompto.

With Ignis, it’s a totally different story. Impossible for Noct to keep Prompto away from a man that lives in the same apartment. Ignis was never adopted into the Caelum family, but Prompto can’t help but envy him anyway. Turns out even when people choose you, they can still choose to not like you.

It’s a little hard to not take the exclusion from their get-togethers personally, but Prompto’s doing his best to remind himself that it’s alright for Noct to have alone time with Gladio. Prompto is just happy that Noct wants to be friends with him at all. He can handle not being included in every aspect of his life.

It’s just a shame, because he really, _really_ likes Gladio. Maybe a little more than he _should_ , considering he’s basically Noct’s brother and also old enough to live on his own and have a job and everything. Prompto would probably text the guy more often if he wasn’t terrified that he’d say something utterly stupid and put Gladio off forever.

“See you tomorrow,” Noct throws over his shoulder as he grabs his school bag and pushes his way through the crowd to get out the door.

“Yeah,” Prompto says to the wake of Noct’s exit. “See ya.”

~~~

“So what’s Prompto’s deal?” Gladio asks Noctis, once they’ve tucked into their dinner at the diner, after Noct’s hasty apology. “He seeing anyone?”

“See, this is why I can’t have you two around each other,” Noctis rolls his eyes. “Please don’t try to hook up with my best friend, Gladio.”

“ _Best_ friend, huh?” Gladio’s eyebrows shoot up. “Ouch.”

“You don’t count,” Noctis blinks tiredly, the depth of his contempt clear on his face. “I couldn’t get rid of you if I wanted to. And with Prom, I don’t want to. Ever. He’s great. And he’s out of your league. He’s _nice_.”

“Wow, throwin’ around a lot of shade, there, buddy,'' Gladio grumbles, shoving a forkful of his lunch into his mouth. “I can be nice.”

“Not to Prompto, you can’t,” Noctis levels a look at Gladio that does not invite argument.

“Are you guys…?”

“No! Gods, not everyone wants to bang their friends twenty-four seven, Gladio,” Noctis shouts. “Get a grip.”

“You don’t want me to touch that one,” Gladio smirks.

“And I don’t want you to touch Prompto, either,” Noctis says, eyebrow cocked in that expression that Gladio knows means business. It’s the same look he gives Ignis when he tries to sneak vegetables into Noct’s meals.

“Fine, fine,” Gladio says, raising his free hand in defeat, and he means it. He’s not one to take what he wants without considering the feelings of his friends. It’s the whole reason he asked Noctis in the first place. “Have you really been keeping us away from each other?”

“You flirt with him,” Noct answers, angrily chewing. “I’m not stupid, Gladio.”

“Hm,” Gladio raises an eyebrow. “Surprisingly.”

“Fuck off,” Noct grumbles and keeps attacking his hamburger.

It’s a shame, really, that he can’t move forward with Prompto. He’s cute and it’s _really_ fun to flirt with him. 

Ah, well.

~~~

Daydreaming is a regular part of Prompto’s school day, here in the first semester of his third year. High school is winding down and he’s set to graduate with decent marks - better than decent if his math grade doesn’t impede his progress for the rest of this year. So he’s got a whole lot of nothing going on in his life. Plenty of time for staring into space and thinking of nothing at all.

Except that now that he’s realized that Noct is keeping Prompto away from Gladio, it’s all he can think about. What he did wrong, what he could have done to fix it, how he can’t think of a way to ask about it without the inevitable answer being “you’re annoying, Prompto.”

Prompto scrubs a hand over his face as his literature teacher drones on about the themes of the last book they’d read. _I really can’t afford to have a massive crash of self esteem right now._

But now that he’s given it his attention, it settles like a weight in his chest and drags him down as he makes it through the rest of the school day. He feels like he’s wandering around without a purpose as all of his anxieties make themselves heard.

It wouldn’t be so bad if he and Noct had been fortunate enough to be in the same class this year. When they’re together, everything is just fun and games and genuine human affection. On his own, Prompto is a useless shell that fills itself with bad thoughts and self pity.

He makes his way out of the classroom when the bell rings, heading to his locker to lighten his load on his way to Art.

“Prom!” Noctis’s voice carries down the hall, and pulls him to stand at his full height again.

Prompto turns toward him and smiles as best he can with the dark shadow clinging to his brain.

“Hey, Noct,” He forces cheerfulness into his voice. “What’s up? Don’t you have P.E. this period?”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Noct is out of breath and flushed. He must have run from clear across campus if he’s this bad off. The guy works out seven days a week as part of his physical therapy and defense training. “I wanna have an epic game sesh this weekend, are you busy?”

 _As if I ever have any other plans,_ Prompto thinks, but smiles. “Nah, you know me. Just gonna laze away the days.”

“Great!” Noct’s smile is rare and Prompto can’t help but answer in kind. “After school tomorrow? Iggy will bring us to my place so pack a bag for two nights.”

“Yeah, sounds awesome,” Prompto nods. “You better hurry! The bell’s gonna ring and you’re at least a five minute run away from the gym.”

“I think I can afford to be a little late,” Noctis smirks. “Got a note to get out early. Gladio’s picking me up for training.”

“Ah, lucky!” The subject of Gladio immediately brings him back down, but he’s not going to let Noct know that, when _he’s_ in such a good mood. “I’m off to Art. Then two study halls, haha.”

“Why don’t you just come with me -” Noct starts, but then stops himself. “Ah, actually, I think Gladio said he’s picking me up on his motorcycle, so you probably can’t. Sorry.”

“Heh, no problem,” Prompto answers, maybe a bit too quickly. He feels like he’s crumbling from the inside out, the first fissures just over his ribcage spider-webbing out through his chest. “Maybe some other time. See ya tomorrow afternoon, right?”

“Yeah, see you then,” Noct smiles, but it’s a little forced, and he turns to make his way to the gym.

Prompto makes it to his locker and decides he actually _is_ going to skip the rest of the day. He dumps his books into the metallic enclosure and slips out of the campus behind the lunchrooms where there aren’t any monitors for the back gate.

He plans to take the extra time to think up a reason to ditch the all-weekend hangout.

~~~

“Godsdamn it, Gladio,” Noct says as he pulls himself into the cab of Gladio’s truck, face furious like Gladio packed his lunch and it was nothing but a raw beet and a stick of gum.

“What could I have _possibly_ done?” Gladio grumbles, adjusting his position in the seat. “I haven’t even seen you since yesterday at dinner.”

“Yeah, and you had to go and get into my head!” Noct pulls the seatbelt across his chest with such force that the automatic locking retractor is set off and the belt traps him against his seat. He unbuckles and tries again, with a more controlled rage. Gladio almost wants to laugh, but manages to keep it in check. “Now I feel like I _really_ have to keep you and Prompto apart. I was going to invite him to skip classes with me but then I remembered that disgusting leer you had yesterday and I had to lie to him.”

“Whoa,” Gladio glares back at him. “Nobody made you do that but _you_. I said I wasn’t going to go after him, and I meant it.” He pulls out of park and checks his mirrors, despite the desire to just take off at full speed. It’s a school zone, after all. “I didn’t realize that I was such scum that you find it _disgusting_ that I showed an interest in him.”

“Dude, you’ve been fucking your way through the city since you hit seventeen-”

“Hey, that’s not-”

“If I thought you were capable of a long-term commitment, I’d be fine with it,” Noct finishes, unflinching. “But I’m not gonna have Prompto go through the bullshit of you ghosting him. Because you can’t. You’re in my life, and he’s in it, too. And he’s staying, damn it.”

Gladio wants to have a retort, but Noct’s accusation is unfortunately not as uncharitable as it sounds. He _has_ been sleeping around a lot, which he is _not_ ashamed of… but Noct has every right to protect his friend from heartbreak.

Not that he’s intending to do that to Prompto but… well. He hasn’t totally thought it through. It probably can’t just be _playing_ with Prompto, not when he is intrinsically tied to Noctis.

“Look,” Gladio says, his mind cleared of the anger that had gripped it mere moments ago. “I’m not going to make a move on him, okay? I’m sorry I gave you the impression that I’d just use him, and I totally get why you think I would. He’s your friend. But I am too, right?”

“Yeah,” Noct mumbles, staring out the window. “Sorry. For saying you’re disgusting.”

“It’s cool,” Gladio shrugs. “No hard feelings.”

“So, I’m having a thing tomorrow night,” Noct says, finally turning to face Gladio. “Wanna come?”

~~~

 **PrinceofNaps:** hey i hope its cool with u that i invited gladio to this weekend  
**PrinceofNaps:** iggy’s obvs gonna be there 2 so now its kinda a party

Prompto blinks awake to the notification sound from his phone and blearily tries to read the text from Noct through his sleep-stuck eyes. After getting home and having a little self-pity sob, he had fallen asleep on the sofa with his phone in his hand. He hadn’t even had time to think up an excuse to bail on the get together. Though now it seems like everything weighting Prompto down was, as usual, all in his head.

 **PromptlyLate:** yeh of course, it’s your place, bruh  
**PrinceofNaps:** well u know i wouldn’t let him come if u didn’t want him there  
**PromptlyLate:** why wouldnt i want him there? hes basically your brother lol  
**PrinceofNaps:** i dunno  
**PrinceofNaps:** anyway can’t wait 2 hang again and beat ur ass at kings knight  
**PromptlyLate:** good luck buddy  
**PromptlyLate:** i’m the king of kings knight

Prompto smiles at his phone, laying on his side on the sofa, his face pink with a healthy mix of embarrassment for being so distrusting of Noct’s friendship, and happiness that he was over-reacting.

~~~

Prompto swings his sleepover-gear-laden backpack over his shoulder as his phone alerts him to a text. He’s already running late for school but it could be Noct, or, Ramuh help him, his mother.

Surprisingly, it’s Gladio, and Prompto’s stomach flips with pleasure as he opens the chat application.

 **BigBadio:** Hey Prom, what do you want on your pizza tonight?  
**BigBadio:** I’m buying.  
**PromptlyLate:** i’m a fan of any and all veggies but ONLY pepperoni, meat-wise  
**BigBadio:** Picky, huh?  
**PromptlyLate:** what can i say  
**PromptlyLate:** i have discerning taste  
**PromptlyLate:** it’s the only meat for me  
**BigBadio:** Hm, I promised Noct I’d behave myself, so I’m going to keep my mouth shut on that one.  
**BigBadio:** See you tonight, Blondie.

Prompto bites his lip, a sharp thrum of desire coursing through him like a plucked guitar string, taut and reverberating. He knows that there’s no chance for him with Gladio, but just the anticipation of seeing him again sets Prompto’s skin to shivering.

 **PromptlyLate:** yeah see you tonight big guy ;)

It doesn’t occur to him until he re-reads the texts during lunch that Gladio had mentioned that he had promised Noct to behave himself, and to wonder what that means.

~~~

Gladio tries to brush his hair out of his eyes while holding onto three boxes of pizza, a bag with two cartons of chicken wings, and a duffle bag full of his overnight stuff over his shoulders, and the overall effect messes the thick locks up even further. Instead, he huffs a breath out to direct the strands away from his eyes as he tells himself there’s nothing to fuss over - he’s not here to impress anyone.

That thought almost immediately dies when he opens Noct’s door and finds Prompto flushed and his hair in disarray, his bright eyes wide as Gladio enters. Clearly he and Noct had just been wrestling, and the result is that any memory of promising to keep away from Prompto has flown from his mind like a discarded newspaper in downtown Insomnia.

“Boys,” Ignis says from the kitchen, pouring himself a drink. “Too much horseplay will only end in tears.” He nods a greeting at Gladio as the larger man sets down all of the food on the island countertop.

“Prompto started it,” Noctis gripes, swiping the controller from the blond’s hands while he’s distracted. “And we’re not ‘boys’, we’re almost eighteen.”

“I’ll believe you’ve outgrown the moniker when I’m given any evidence to the contrary.”

“Alright, whose turn _was_ it?” Gladio intervenes as he opens up the boxes and grabs plates from the cupboard.

“I only got to play for like twenty seconds when Noct distracted me and I died!” Prompto protests. “He knows how ticklish I am.”

Gladio bites down on remarking that he would like more information about _that_ so hard that his jaw aches.

“I’m just getting you back for elbowing me in my _injured spine_ ,” Noct says, nudging Prompto with his shoulder.

“I said I was sorry for that,” Prompto insists. “But I’m getting less sorry as time goes on.”

“I can live with that,” Noct shrugs, crossing both his legs on top of the couch cushion.

“Prom, you know you’ve got first dibs on the food, if he’s going to take an extra turn,” Gladio points out as he doles himself out a few slices.

“Hehe, yes,” Prompto grins and makes his way to the kitchen while Ignis takes Prompto’s place on the sofa next to Noctis. “Hey, thanks for getting the food. You want some cash?”

“‘Course not,” Gladio chuckles, lowering his voice so that only they can hear. “Here you go, Blondie. All the veggies on offer, plus your one-and-only meat.”

“Shut up,” Prompto laughs, shoving playfully at Gladio’s upper arm. “You’re staying over tonight, right? Noct said you were down with pulling two all-nighters.”

“Yeah, I’m bunking up right next to you,” Gladio grins. “Gonna share the covers with me?”

Prompto’s skin flares on his freckled cheekbones, and it has to be, hands-down, the most alluring thing about the guy.

“I- I think Noct’s got enough blankets for the entire city,” Prompto stammers, and Gladio holds back his smirk. Fuck, his hesitance to flirt is _adorable_.

“Next time we should have a party at my place,” Gladio says, aching to see how Prompto will respond. “But I guess I wouldn’t be able to invite Iggy or Noct to spend the night, since I’ve only got the one blanket, and it’s on _my_ bed.”

The bob of Prompto’s laryngeal prominence shoots straight to Gladio’s groin, the equal measure of his discomfort and his clear interest creating a cocktail of arousal. They’ve moved closer, at some point - possibly when Gladio lowered his voice - and he is desperate to reach out and touch.

“Hopefully it’s big,” Prompto tries, and gods, Gladio might just be in love. “The- the blanket, I mean.”

“Whatever you’re thinking… bigger,” Gladio suggests, and the flush goes absolutely supernova.

“Gladio!” Noct shouts from the living room, and the two of them jump, surprised out of their tiny world together. “Bring me over some pizza.”

“Yes, your Highness,” Gladio rolls his eyes, and Prompto giggles, his face returning to its normal color.

~~~

“Noct, you’re falling asleep,” Ignis says, gently shaking him. “You can’t sleep on the sofa, it will destroy all of the work you’ve been putting into your physical therapy.”

“Mmrf,” Noct answers, batting away the hand on his arm, blinking his eyes open with little success. “I’m awake, I wanna watch this.”

“The credits are rolling on the movie, dude,” Prompto laughs. “Go to bed. We can play and watch more tomorrow when we all wake up.”

“But the all-nighter,” Noct grumps.

“We’re all getting a little too old for that,” Gladio says, desperately wanting both Noct and Ignis to leave him alone with Prompto. The night had begun with the hesitant flirtation and slowly over the course of hours, they’d ended up on the longer of the two sofas together, casually lounging and surreptitiously touching limbs while Noctis and Ignis shared the loveseat.

“ _You’re_ getting a little old,” Noct retorts, petulant.

“He’s got you there, Gladio,” Ignis grins.

“You’re one year younger than me, Iggy,” Gladio growls. “And I’m _just_ old enough to drink, so don’t start digging my grave yet, okay?”

“There, there,” Prompto smiles condescendingly and pats his arm. “Don’t get yourself worked up. Think of your blood pressure.”

“I hate you all,” Gladio grimaces, rising from the sofa to get himself another soda.

“Come along, Noctis,” Ignis says, in the tone that will brook no argument. “I’ll set an alarm to get you up bright and early if you wish.”

“Don’t you dare,” Noct warns, pulling himself off the sofa. “You guys got enough stuff out here to sleep?”

“I’m not tired yet,” Prompto grins. “I’m gonna beat your high score so you’ll wake up to my initials all over Hex Kart.”

“Asshole,” Noct cuffs Prompto lightly across the head. “G’night guys.”

“‘Night,” Gladio says from the kitchen, watching as Ignis guides Noctis to his room before retiring to his own. Gladio takes his time in the kitchen, putting away the food in the fridge, letting Prompto’s anticipation build before returning and getting down to the very important business of taking this flirtation to the next level.

When Gladio is done with tidying and getting them both a beverage, he glances back over to the living area and finds Prompto is _actually_ playing the game as he’d said he would. It’s a little disappointing that he hasn’t been anticipating their alone time as much as Gladio has been, but it’s fine. He’ll get them back into it.

Prompto’s sitting cross legged on the couch, leaned forward and concentrating when Gladio rounds the furniture and offers him the cup as he settles close-but-not-too-close. With a blink, Prompto pauses the game and takes the drink, muttering a thanks with a shy smile.

“Are you really gonna play this game all night?” Gladio asks casually. Not a trace of impatience in his voice.

“Nah, I can beat his high score in like, twenty minutes,” Prompto laughs. “I let him win most of the time.”

“Good,” Gladio grins. “I kinda just want to throw on a movie and chill ‘til I fall asleep when you’re done. That cool?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Prompto nods, seemingly unaware of the subtext of putting on a film just to _not_ watch it. “Lemme just finish up my work here.”

“Diligent,” Gladio comments. “I like it.”

It really only takes Prompto about fifteen minutes to blast Noct’s top score off the board, and all the while, Gladio has moved himself closer to the blond with a casual shift of posture, until he is half laying with his shoulder bumping against Prompto’s side.

“Alright! Done,” Prompto grins down at him. “Got a suggestion for a movie?”

“Eh, just put anything on,” Gladio answers. “Something quiet, though.”

After fussing with the streaming service for a moment or two, Prompto finds a film they’ve both already seen and settles back on the couch next to Gladio, shivering a little in his thin tank top.

“Grab that blanket,” Gladio says, pointing at the stack on the arm of the loveseat. “Noct keeps the A/C up too high for my tastes.”

“Yeah, I should have brought my hoodie,” Prompto rubs his arms for effect, before reaching for the blanket.

“C’mere,” Gladio bobs his head in a gesture that begs him closer. Prompto hesitantly scoots into Gladio’s reach and allows himself to be pressed against the larger man’s side, the contact of their skin biting hot despite how chilled they had both claimed to be. Gladio can feel the tension in Prompto’s limbs, but he drapes them both in the blanket, trapping their body heat under it. “Better?”

“Mmm,” Prompto nods, lips pressed tight.

“Hey,” Gladio says, soft and staring at the pink creeping into Prompto’s cheeks. “Prom. Relax. It’s just me.”

Despite the assurance, Prompto’s body remains pulled tight like a tripwire. One false move and he’ll go off.

Something about that stirs in Gladio’s lower belly, warm and aching... the thought of pushing the smaller guy to his limit and seeing where it will break.

Violet eyes are glued to the television, and he’s leaning forward on his elbows even as their thighs continue to touch under the blanket. Gladio knows he’s not truly paying the movie any attention, he’s trying to keep himself held together, waiting for _something_ to happen as they sit unnecessarily close.

He glances down at the feathery hairs at the nape of Prompto’s neck and smirks before reaching his hand up to tease at them.

“Your hair’s getting a little long,” Gladio remarks. “Growing it out?”

“N-no,” Prompto breathes, trying not to laugh or twitch under the ticklish sensation. “Just haven’t had time to get a trim lately.”

“Mm,” Gladio nods, letting his fingers card through the length at the back of his head. “It’s so soft. I bet it’d look good long.”

Prompto is biting his lip, eyes closed and trembling under the motions of Gladio’s hand. Gladio’s dick is twitching in his sweatpants, and he knows there’s no turning back from what he’s begun.

Prompto pushes the blanket off his shoulders, the heat in his face rising to his ears, and the tight tank top showing his pebbled nipples.

“Lay back,” Gladio instructs, letting his arm fall to Prompto’s side, cradling him. With little more coercion, Prompto obeys, and lays half against Gladio’s chest, the position affording him little real estate to get truly comfortable, but it works for what Gladio has planned.

The arm trapped by Prompto’s body has just enough angle of movement to cradle the blond’s lower belly. Even with the blanket obstructing his view with its numerous folds, Gladio knows just from the heat radiating from the juncture of his legs that Prompto is hard.

He presses his mouth to Prompto’s ear, breathing hotly against it as his other hand slips to Prompto’s ribs, and further north, teasing at the peak of his nipple.

“We’re gonna be real quiet, right?” Gladio asks, letting his teeth scrape over the curve of Prompto’s ear. “Don’t want Noct and Iggy to catch us.”

Prompto nods, and arches into the touch of Gladio’s fingers tugging at the bud.

“Good,” Gladio says, a hungry laugh in his low tone. Both of his hands are on Prompto’s chest, now, brushing and pulling in alternating rhythm, working the blond into a writhing frenzy across Gladio’s pecs. “Don’t you wanna touch me, too, Prom?”

Prompto gasps, as if the thought is truly scandalous, and Gladio can’t help but grin.

“Here, lemme help you,” He says, pushing the blanket off them both, now far too stifling. He’s straining the loose fabric of his sweatpants, his size the only thing preventing the material from hiding his level of arousal. Poor Prompto’s yoga pants are doing _nothing_ to obfuscate how rock-hard he is, and in fact, it looks quite uncomfortable.

That makes Gladio’s dick even harder.

“Gimme your hand,” Gladio says, releasing Prompto’s nipple and groping for the thin wrist of the hand currently digging fingers into Gladio’s right thigh. Prompto releases the fabric with little urging, and allows his hand to be guided to the apex of Gladio’s spread legs. “Mmm, there.”

It’s just Prompto’s palm, no grip to speak of, but the warmth and the size of his smaller hand against Gladio’s cock are _delicious_.

“C’mon,” Gladio says, biting at Prompto’s ear. “Grab me. It’s not gonna break off if you wanna get rough.”

Prompto whimpers, and his fingers close around the shape of Gladio through the material.

“Nnnn, yeah, you got this, Blondie,” Gladio purrs. “You wanna take me out? Really get your hand around it?”

Another nod, and without Gladio having to guide him, Prompto’s hand is slipping under his waistband. The fingertips brushing through his hair tickle ever so slightly, but then there are warm fingers finding the base of his cock, and Gladio grunts as the blond’s hand encloses around his girth.

Gladio has to lay back and let go so that Prompto can turn and ease down Gladio’s sweatpants and angling his length out. The determined set of the blond’s eyebrows and the focus of his wide, violet eyes go straight to Gladio’s manhood in a hard pulse that makes Prompto gasp when it happens right in his hand.

“Look what you’re doin’ to me, Prom,” Gladio says, watching Prompto’s reaction. There’s a bead of precome at the tip of his dick, the pearly drop threatening to spill. Gladio swipes his thumb across it, gathering the fluid across the pad of the digit. “Open your mouth.”

Prompto glances up at him, finally, a look of trepidation in his eyes, but he obliges, letting his jaw fall open and his tongue slide just over his bottom teeth.

Gladio presses the pad of his thumb against that wet, red flesh, smearing his essence across it, pushing the finger deeper, teasing at the back of Prompto’s throat. Wanting to choke him just a little.

But Prompto _doesn’t_. And so Gladio pushes farther back, and he _still_ doesn’t gag or choke.

“Oh, Blondie,” Gladio moans. “You are gonna be _so good to me_.”

Prompto nods again, seemingly the only thing he can do to communicate at this point, and he pushes his mouth further down, closing his lips around Gladio’s thumb, sucking it.

“Have you done this before?” Gladio asks, not sure if he’s going to like the answer. There’s something dark and possessive rising in his gut, now. He doesn’t want _anyone_ to know Prompto like he does now.

A shake of the head. Pushing himself further onto Gladio’s thumb. His small hand trying its best to fully encircle Gladio’s absolutely _pulsing_ cock.

“ _Good_ ,” Gladio says, letting that urge wash over him.

“I wanna try,” Prompto says, his voice small and quiet, just as he promised he’d be. “I wanna... suck you. I’ve thought about it _so much_. Please?”

 _Holy fucking **Six,**_ Gladio’s cock drips, and who is he to deny this beautiful boy anything?

“Sure,” Gladio tries for unaffected, but it’s strained and he knows it. “But first, you’re gonna do something for me. I want you naked.”

That makes Prompto squirm a bit, and Gladio is happy that there’s still _something_ he can ask Prompto to do that he’s not already aching to try.

“Come on,” Gladio urges. “You’ve been thinking about sucking my cock, and I’ve been thinking about seeing all of that freckled skin. Fair trade, if you ask me.”

“Alright,” Prompto says, the sigh not quite held back. He stands and toes out of his socks first, and it’s endearing as hell. Gladio’s lips pull tight with a grin as the blond kicks them away. Then, surprisingly, Prompto pushes his thumbs into his waistband and shoves the yoga pants to the floor. If anything, Gladio thought there’d be some hesitation to removing his bottoms.

He can’t say he has any complaints. The length of Prompto’s tank top drapes around the proud strain of his manhood and draws all attention to it. The pink flush of his tip, fully exposed from his foreskin, almost distracts Gladio from making sure he’s gotten what he asked for.

“Don’t stop there, Prom,” Gladio breathes, slowly teasing his own length as he watches.

Prompto bites his lip and looks away, shy as ever. With hesitation, he crosses his arms over his hips and tugs the shirt up and over himself, revealing his milky white skin and haphazard clusters of freckles all over his torso.

Gladio finds him breathtaking, the thin but toned musculature more than enticing, as well as the generous dip of his hip bones down to the junction of his legs where his hardness seems to slightly wilt under the scrutiny. It’s the spidery marks across Prompto’s belly that finally clue Gladio into his hesitance, but they’re part of a delicious package and Gladio isn’t sure exactly how to convey that sentiment.

“Damn, Blondie,” Gladio finally says, his hand moving a little faster at the tip of his cock. “You’re fucking _gorgeous_ , just like I knew you’d be. Come back.”

Prompto kneels, instead, between Gladio’s legs, drawing his pants down and completely off.

“Gonna take good care of me,” Gladio assures him, as Prompto’s look seems nervous, the enormity of the task now occurring to him with his proximity to the organ in question. “I bet you can get this whole thing in your mouth.”

Prompto’s face goes completely molten, and Gladio thanks all of the gods for how fair he is.

With no further urging, Prompto grips him by the base and presses wet, half open lips to the nearly purple tip, letting his mouth fall open around it as he presses forward. With little warning or fanfare, Gladio is halfway down Prompto’s throat, with no resistance or difficulty at all.

“Fuck,” Gladio gasps, the wetness spreading over him magma-hot and tight and then Prompto’s nose is brushing his lower belly.

Without coming up for air, Prompto begins bobbing his head, pulling off almost to the tip before plunging _all the way back down_ , over and over, unrelenting, and all that’s missing is a little suction before Gladio is going to burst right down his throat.

“You’re so fucking good,” Gladio pants, trying to wrestle some control back. “Come up, come back here.” Gladio has to pull on Prompto’s hair to get the guy off his manhood, and whether or not Prompto did it on purpose, he can’t say, but it’s _good_.

“Shit,” Gladio tries to catch his breath. “I’m gonna wanna spend a little more time in there at some point, but for now, I _gotta_ get inside that ass. You wanna face me, or not? Personally, I wanna see what I’m doing. Watching your face might make me come a little too soon.”

Prompto presses his shy grimace into Gladio’s thigh, hanging on to it for dear life.

“Yeah, that’s why,” Gladio grins down at him, leans forward to brush a hand over his cheek. “Get up here. On your knees, your back to me. And grab my sweats, would you? Got some stuff in the pockets that I’m gonna need if I wanna fit in there.”

Prompto hands him the discarded clothing and takes his place as best he can, bracing his position with both hands on Gladio’s knees. There are so many stark freckles on his backside, Gladio wants to trace them all with his fingers and then his teeth.

Another day.

“Do you play back here, on your own?” Gladio asks as he spreads Prompto open, relishing in the way the aperture tightens reflexively. He’s going to enjoy training that out of Prompto, but for now, it sends another jolt of excitement straight to his cock.

“Not really,” Prompto answers. “I can only reach so far, ya know?”

“We gotta get you a toy, then,” Gladio says, thumbing at the hole. “Or I guess, if you’re feeling the urge, you can just call _me_ , and you won’t need one.”

Prompto mewls and arches his hips, allowing more access to his ass.

“Not that I wouldn’t mind using one on you myself,” Gladio continues, massaging the ample flesh of his backside. “There are some really gorgeous plugs that I’d love to see nestled between these cheeks.”

The weight of Prompto pressing his manhood down into the cradle of his thighs begins to be too much for Gladio to keep enduring, especially now that there’s a slight rock to Prompto’s hips. Gladio is done teasing for now, needs to really get in there, and so he fishes the lube out of his pocket, along with a condom. He contemplates adding another to decrease sensation, but thinks better of it. He _wants_ to get off, fast. Prompto’s not going to complain, considering he’s got no basis for comparison. And they can take their time when Gladio gets Prompto back to his place. For now, they _should_ be quick, in case Ignis wakes for some reason.

“Breathe slowly,” Gladio suggests, rubbing a slick finger over the pucker of Prompto’s hole, gently and carefully. “I’m gonna get you nice and stretched, and you’re gonna love every second of it.”

Prompto nods, and hangs his head, doing as Gladio asked, his shoulders moving up and down with the rhythm of his controlled breathing. There’s still a trembling in his frame, but Gladio knows that will all be gone in just a few moments.

Gladio drags his finger around the aperture, biting his lip when it visibly relaxes, and with surety pushes the digit slowly but firmly inside, pressing down and around with a gentle pressure as he guides it back out. Again and again, he pushes inside, eases his finger around and out. Adds a little more lube and continues until Prompto is biting back his moaning, trying to remain quiet when all he clearly wants to do is be as loud as possible, as he is in everyday life.

Gladio is going to have _so much fun_ with him when they’re truly alone.

“I have a feeling I don’t need to be super gentle with you,” Gladio remarks as Prompto pushes _himself_ down onto the intruding finger. “Do you like it when it hurts a little?”

Prompto nods emphatically, and Gladio is happy that of all the responses he’s gotten, this is the one that the blond wants to make known.

“I’m gonna try something,” Gladio says, sitting them up a little straighter, “And if you don’t like it, I want you to say, ‘red’. Okay? I’ll stop if you say, ‘red’. Say it back to me.”

“You’ll stop if I say ‘red’,” Prompto answers, and Gladio hopes that this little brush with roughness will lead to _so much more_.

He presses the pads of three slick fingers to the still fairly tight hole, and with a little pressure, guides them inside. It’s _definitely_ too fast, but he’s careful not to slam them home. He waits for Prompto to say his safe word, but even though the blond is trembling harder than ever, he doesn’t utter a sound.

Gladio holds his fingers there, just inside, and waits to see what Prompto will do. With a grunt, Prompto forces himself down onto them, and Gladio wants to absolutely wreck him in every way possible.

Instead he decides to content himself with getting himself inside of Prompto.

“Is it too much?” He asks.

Prompto shakes his head. “Feels good.”

“Perfect,” Gladio breathes.

“Deeper,” Prompto begs.

“You got it,” Gladio promises, and forces the fingers inside, pressing down, seeking out the nub of his prostate, breathless with anticipation to hear Prompto’s reaction. Hoping that he’ll have to cover his mouth to keep the blond from making too much noise.

Prompto does it himself, when Gladio’s middle finger brushes over the bundle of nerves for the first time. Claps a hand over his lips and groans into his palm, quiet enough to not disturb the others down the hall, but loud enough to go straight to Gladio’s dripping cock.

“Gladio,” Prompto breathes. “I want more. I want _you_. Please.”

“I kinda wanna make you beg more,” Gladio smirks, pulling Prompto closer so that he can bite all across the blond’s back.

“Please don’t,” Prompto pleads. “Please!”

A soft, thin-fingered hand finds Gladio’s manhood and teases at it as best he can from his position. It’s a dirty trick, and it works.

“If you’re that fucking needy for it,” Gladio says, as if he’s not the one breaking, “Get up, I can’t get myself back here with you sitting across my hips.”

Prompto jolts to his knees, and Gladio guides his cock up, flush to his belly. “Alright, back down. Gimme a sec to wrap it up.”

“No, don’t,” Prompto says, turning. “Come inside me.”

Gladio’s cock pulses. “Oh, Blondie, I _want_ to,” Gladio puts an arm around him and caresses his belly. “But it’ll make a mess, and sneaking off to shower will definitely arouse suspicion in the others. Next time. When we’re alone. At my place.”

Prompto nods, disappointed, and Gladio has to admit he is a bit, too. He never expected Prompto to want to be irresponsible like that, and it’s hot as fuck.

When he’s properly covered, Gladio slicks the latex surface some more, wanting to glide in as smoothly as possible.

“Alright,” He says, pushing Prompto’s shoulders forward to present his ass with a little more opportune angle. “I’m gonna line myself up and push in a little, but you’re gonna sink down on me. Go slow. And if you need to back off, or even to hop off completely, don’t push yourself.”

“Okay,” Prompto agrees.

Even through the condom, Gladio can feel how warm and wet Prompto is, the bulb of his cock nestled against the pucker. The urge to just _drive_ himself inside to the root shouts from the sick part of his mind. He grimaces, pushing it away, telling it there will be a day when that will come, but for now, he has to be careful. He has to force Prompto only so far, little by little, until he can work out just what the blond can take.

With effort, he eases the head of his cock past the tight ring, maybe a little further than he thought he would, and waits, breathing hard, shaking with exertion.

“More,” Prompto groans, softly, and sinks, taking _so much of him_ inside, more than Gladio can imagine is strictly pleasurable with his inexperience.

“Easy, easy,” Gladio says, sorely wanting to shift upwards, to impale the blond even more.

“No,” Prompto answers, and forces himself down to the hilt with a satisfied, rough exhale.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Gladio chokes, his hands finding Prompto’s jutting hip bones, holding him still while Gladio tries to get a grip on the situation.

Prompto arches, his head falling to Gladio’s shoulder as his back bends. He mouths at Gladio’s jaw, begging for their first kiss.

 _Shit,_ Gladio thinks, as all sense begins to return. _I never even kissed him. I’m a fucking **monster**_.

Their mouths slant together, and it’s overwhelming, molten, punishing. A fight of lips and teeth and tongues. They haven’t even moved yet, Gladio feeling six feet deep inside of Prompto and every nerve on fire, up and alert and begging for them to just _move_.

Gladio pulls away from Prompto’s lips, catching his breath. “Relax,” He says, and Prompto’s back fits itself neatly against the topography of Gladio’s abdomen. Pushing his hands under Prompto’s knees, Gladio draws his legs forward and apart, settling them so that Prompto’s feet are flat against the couch cushions, giving him the ability to guide their movements.

Once they’re in position, Prompto wastes no time at all getting a rhythm going, and Gladio has no choice but to thrust up when Prompto pushes down. Completely mindlessly, he pounds as hard as he can from his position under the blond, his hands roaming and plucking soft cries from Prompto’s throat.

“I’m getting real close, Prom,” Gladio breathes into his ear. “But I want you to come first.”

“I’m almost there,” Prompto nods, throwing his head back again when Gladio’s hand closes around the weeping tip of his cock.

Gladio bites down, hard, on the juncture of Prompto’s neck and shoulder, letting his hand get slick with Prompto’s precome, the slip of his palm over the velvety bulb of his glans forcing high cries from the blond’s throat. Gladio has to force his hand over Prompto’s mouth when he feels the tightening against his palm, and with a muffled cry, the blond shoots across his own belly and chest.

Gladio grunts into Prompto’s skin as the clench of his hole pulls Gladio over the edge, spending hard and thick into the latex gripping his manhood. It would have felt so, so much better to release inside, more like he was laying claim, but there’s something to be said for practicality. If they’d managed to stain the furniture, Ignis would have him summarily killed. Noct, too, once he’d found out what they’d done.

 _Oh, **shit.**_ Gladio blinks back to consciousness, Prompto’s dead weight heavy on his chest. _I told Noct I wouldn’t… fuck. Fuuuuuuck._

Prompto’s legs fall slack, still parted around Gladio’s, and it shakes Gladio from his belated recall.

“Can we kiss again?” Prompto asks, softly, looking up at Gladio through his light eyelashes.

“Of course, Prom,” Gladio answers, angling his limp form in a way that allows for easier access to his mouth. Gladio takes his time there, and decides that what’s done is done, and he doesn’t particularly feel guilty about it. A little, maybe. But it’s difficult to feel true remorse when he’s also still thrumming with a mind-blowing orgasm and firmly inside Prompto’s ass.

They give up after a few moments, Gladio’s cock uncomfortably over-sensitive.

They’re cleaning themselves up in the kitchen when Gladio has to contemplate where to throw away the condom.

“There’s a trash chute,” Prompto reminds him, even when Gladio hasn’t voiced the issue. “But I wouldn’t go out there bare-assed.” That crooked, goofy grin spreads across his face.

Gladio kisses him again.

After they’ve righted themselves and Gladio’s slipped out to dispose of the evidence, they settle back on the sofa together, Prompto in Gladio’s arms, with his head leaning on a firm shoulder.

“Was it… okay?” Prompto asks, quietly. Tentative.

Gladio is a little bit stunned. Had he not adequately conveyed his enjoyment, somehow?

Then he realizes that they had had to be quiet. Gladio hadn’t been able to vocalize how _hard_ he had come. No wonder Prompto was asking.

“‘Okay’ doesn’t begin to cover it, Prom,” Gladio says, brushing some hair out of the blond’s face as he urges his gaze upward. “That was _amazing_ , and I hope you wanna do it again.”

Instantly, Prompto perks up, his normal mannerisms returned. “Yeah, dude. I definitely want to do it again.”

“Great,” Gladio smiles. “But we should talk about that a little bit, I think.”

“Uh, okay?” Prompto says, eyebrows furrowed.

“This is gonna make me sound like a dick,” Gladio begins, trying to decide how to best say what he needs to.

“When has that ever stopped you?” Prompto grins. Gladio has to hand it to him, there.

“Touche.” Well, if he understands that Gladio can be a bit of an asshole, all the better. “I’m not, like, looking to be your boyfriend.”

“Ah,” Prompto says, pulling away. “Well, I mean, I can’t say that doesn’t suck, but I get it. Noct’ll probably be pissed if he finds out about this.”

“Yeah,” Gladio nods. _He **definitely** will._

“I’m okay with this being casual,” Prompto shrugs. “Honestly, the fact that you wanna do it again is more than I could’ve really hoped for. Or really, having done it even this once.” He chuckles, but it sends a spike of shame to Gladio’s gut, but the reason eludes him.

“I wasn’t blowing smoke when I said I’d been thinking about it for a while,” Gladio says, caressing Prompto’s arm. “You’re _cute_ , and hot, and now I know just how much.”

“Red,” Prompto says, covering his face with his hands.

Gladio blinks. Something as simple as complimenting him has him using his safeword?

“Maybe we should talk a little more, about what’s okay and what’s off limits?”

“If you want to,” Prompto nods, hugging himself a little.

~~~

“Hey, get up,” Noct’s voice is gravelly from sleep. “It’s almost noon. I can’t believe you didn’t wake up to go running.”

Prompto groans, not just from being unceremoniously awakened from the midst of a dream, but also because his body is _aching_. Turns out that talking about your sexual preferences leads to three or four (five?) rounds of said sex over the course of approximately one night. And having been completely untouched before that… well, it’s taking its toll now.

“Dude, there was no way I was getting up to run,” Prompto says, sitting up, trying not to wince at the sting in his ass.

“Surely you didn’t stay up _all_ night long, playing that game?” Ignis asks from the kitchen.

“No, not _all_ night,” Prompto yawns. “But close enough.”

“If you wiped all my scores...” Noct grumbles warningly, firing up the console. “Haha, I knew it would take you all night just to beat me _just once_.”

“Still did it,” Prompto says, unwilling to defend his honor and have to explain just what he was doing all night.

The mountain of blankets on the sofa grumbles, shifts and then reveals Gladio, his hair sticking up in twenty directions. Prompto holds back a laugh, but then realizes that it would be extremely out of character to do so and lets it fly. “Nice look, Gladio. I know you like birds, but I didn’t think you wanted to _be_ one.”

“Says the ass-end of a chocobo,” Gladio retorts, and Noct barks a laugh.

“Whatever, dude,” Prompto shrugs. “Chocobos are soft and fluffy and the gods’ perfect creatures.”

“Gladio, you should know you can’t insult someone eternally optimistic,” Ignis says, handing him a mug of coffee.

“Oh, I’ll find a way to get under his skin,” Gladio says, smirking over the rim of his drink.

Prompto feels the creep of a flush on his face and curses his mortal flesh. It’s going to be a long weekend trying to remain cool around Noct and Iggy, even more than usual.

He supposes that the sex will ease the pain.

Or not, as he would prefer.

**Author's Note:**

> ;_____; I haven't published anything in more than two months. I've written a lot of garbage. But hopefully this one'll get me back on track. It's the first part to a series. Even as I haven't finished the other series I've begun. I'm so, so, sorry. ;_____;
> 
> find me on twitter, @fictionalthirst


End file.
